


maybe a little too young (but it was real to me)

by jilixcore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, BC I SAY SO, Childhood Friends, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, So True, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We all know who that is, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, everyones smart, hwang jeongin, hyunsunglix best friends actually, hyunsunglix sanrio boys, i.n and hyunjin are brothers, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, just bc jisung cries at everything, mention of a rat, no beta we die like men, promise rings, same, seungmin is tired of their shit, slight chanlix, slight seungbin, that isnt a tag????????/, top tier tag, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilixcore/pseuds/jilixcore
Summary: “You and Minho hyung are dating?” Hyunjin asked from the floor, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he put a Cinnamoroll keychain on his bag.“I’ve never really thought about it.” Jisung brushed out his bangs and felt how warm his face was, suddenly embarrassed by how flushed he was. “I just figured out that once I’m a successful psychologist and Minho hyung is making another judge cry on the court, I’d be able to buy him a ring. Or he would. I don’t know.”There's just some things that Jisung naturally knows while growing up: Sun rises, the Earth rotates, and Minho’s smile makes his heart go one hundred miles per minute.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	maybe a little too young (but it was real to me)

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 im under your bed pls stop giving this fic some problems why the hell am i seeing random letters on my last reupload and if youve read this before no you didnt<3
> 
> once again, i am projecting.
> 
> scream at me on my twitter thanks (@LWTJILIX) <3
> 
> [title from troye sivan's seventeen]

**++**

The thing is, Lee Minho never left his side ever since they met each other back when Jisung was still in first grade. Jisung thinks it’s fate. It’s fate that Minho happened to be also under the staircase at their elementary school when Jisung himself was trying to hide from the third grader bullies.

Jisung, forgetting all about the kids who made fun of his cheeks for a moment, crouched down close enough to the boy who seemed to be reaching out to a cardboard box.

“What are you doing?” Jisung tilted his head, curiosity written across his face.

The boy, startled, sighed in relief when he saw who it was and put a finger to his mouth. “Shh, walk slowly or you’ll scare him.”

Jisung, still crouching, began slowly walking towards the boy and settled beside him. He peeked inside before gasping. “It’s a kitten! You can’t bring kittens to school!”

“Shh! I know that, that’s why I told you to keep quiet.” Minho whispered, petting the kitten who he just finished feeding.

“Is it yours? Did you bring it here?” Jisung asked.

“It’s not mine. I saw it when I was walking to school. I’m gonna take him home-” The boy glanced at him and frowned. “Were you crying?”

“Oh, yeah! I was gonna hide from the big kids. They always make fun of my cheeks.” Jisung said, putting his hands to his cheeks.

“Why?” the boy asked. “They’re like a squirrel’s. They’re cute.”

**++**

Jisung also thinks that it’s fate that Minho’s house -the boy from the staircase, now his best friend ever since he was eight- was just next to his own. Ever since he can remember, Jisung spends every summer, every Christmas, and every birthday with Lee Minho doing all sorts of things boys their age would do. If he thinks about it, Minho has always been cool in his eyes ever since they met.

But this particular summer ranks Number One in twelve year old’s Jisung’s Top Three Coolest Things Minho Did.

It was afternoon and Minho was laying on his bed, reading a magazine with Soonie (the cat they’ve rescued, now four years old) laying on his chest. Jisung was bored out of his mind, Chan and Felix just left after hanging out with them and now Minho and Jisung’s small energy to socialize has worn out. He walked towards Minho and snatched the pillow under his head.

“Hyuuung,” Jisung whined, repeatedly hitting Minho with the pillow. “Come play with me. Let’s go out.”

Minho threw a playful glare in Jisung's direction when the magazine was knocked out of his hand, the magazine accidentally hitting Soonie who scrambled away. “It’s too hot; I don’t want to. You should’ve gone with Chan hyung and Lixie earlier instead then if you wanted to play.”

“No way. They said they’re gonna go to Jeongin’s and his brother is there.”

Minho picked up his discarded magazine. “Whose brother?”

“Jeongin’s!”

“Ah.” Minho at least had the decency to look interested. “Hwang Hyunjin?”

“Yeah. _Him_.” Jisung rolled his eyes.

“What’s wrong with him?” 

Jisung scoffed, hitting Minho with the pillow again. “He’s such a show off! He dances _in front_ of our classroom during vacant times! Do you know how annoying that is?”

“You’re such a brat. Just let him do his thing. He’s not harming anyone, is he?”

(Jisung frowned. What Minho’s saying is true, though. Hyunjin _is_ good at dancing and he seems passionate about it, plus, Felix dances too and he does it with Hyunjin. But there’s something about him that just irks Jisung and he does have a reason why he’s so petty. It’s just so silly, so he doesn’t tell Minho about it. Jisung knows he’d just laughed it off anyway.

Jisung was walking back from the restroom, new verse and rhyme fresh on his mind as he mumbled the flow he made. Felix would be delighted, like he always does whenever Jisung shows him some new rap that he made. His parents don't give him the time of the day and they’re mostly strict with his academics, so any other extracurriculars are nonsense to them. Minho would roll his eyes at his silly antics, and Jisung knows that he can be a handful sometimes. His newly found interest isn’t that great, so he didn’t tell Minho much about it. 

Felix was the only one he could rely on. Felix would praise him with his broken Korean laced with English that he doesn’t know how to translate, being newly arrived from Australia, but that doesn’t stop Jisung. Jisung doesn’t understand Felix most of the time and vice versa, but he teaches Felix new vocabularies and he would mix some English in his rap (rhymes?) that he would hear from Felix after he would look the meaning up. 

That’s why he doesn’t like Hwang Hyunjin. And Jisung knows he shouldn’t be blamed, but he can’t help it. Ever since Hyunjin transferred, Felix grew more and more attached to him and his dancing. And it’s unfair, because Jisung knows how much Felix loves dancing while he’s here being selfish. He was a child and he felt the only person who he knows who can appreciate his interest is drifting, even if that wasn’t the case. Felix would still bounce and grin at him while he listens to Jisung and he’s still one of Jisung’s best friends. 

Also, Hwang Hyunjin is just so confident, something Jisung is not. Hyunjin dances wherever and he’s not afraid to show it while Jisung only has one person and a notebook hiding away his talent.)

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Whatever. He should dance better.”

“And you should rap better. Honestly, all you do is mumble rap.” Minho snapped.  
  
And that struck a chord. 

“What?” Jisung narrowed his eyes and Minho didn’t even look up from what he’s reading.

“I’m saying, don’t criticize Hyunjin about his dance when you can’t even work better on your rap.”

Jisung can feel his face warming, probably both from rage and embarrassment. Embarrassment because of the realization that, yeah, he has no room to talk about skills when he can’t even polish his own and rage because Minho’s not the one to talk either. He hates being mad or embarrassed, because he’s easily brought to tears and he can already feel his eyes stinging.

But Jisung said just that. “What do you even know? You’d attend dance class everyday after school and I would wait for you to finish in the nearby park. You’d join activities and competitions in our school and I’d work late out night to cram my homeworks because I’d missed my classes just to cheer you on and you don’t even bother hearing me out.”

Jisung hated this. Jisung hated the shock look on Minho’s face as if he didn’t even notice that Jisung did those things for him. Jisung hated yelling at Minho because Jisung is always the one who ends up crying. “You’re one to talk when you won’t even lent an ear to hear what I made. I know I’m young. I know I’m not good. All I wanted is support, hyung. My parents are barely at my house. I’m thankful enough if they even remember my birthday.”

Jisung hated the look of guilt in Minho’s face. He wiped his tears away and sniffled. “Your support is the one that matters to me out of everyone else’s. All I ever ask is for you to believe in me more than I do in myself and to stand by me."

Minho didn’t even have the chance to say a word before Jisung was already out of the door.

**++**

Jisung regretted everything now. He regretted shouting at Minho and storming out like that. He doesn’t know where his feet led him and he didn’t even notice the sky getting darker when he went out. His parents are out of town and he has no problem being out on his own, really, if he wasn’t lost deep in the forest. 

The sky lit up and Jisung flinched, crouching down and covering his ears. He shut his eyes when the thunder followed soon after. He felt stupid.

Stupid because he just yelled at Minho just because he wasn’t getting enough attention. Stupid because he remembered Minho always reminded him not to go to the forest without him because he knows Jisung would get lost. Stupid because he **did** get lost and Minho was the only one who knows the way around the forest, because he grew up playing in it and now it was gonna rain and his eyes were starting to get heavy from crying.

He sniffled once again and buried his face in the hoodie Minho let him borrow, the familiar scent of the older boy and the scent of the Lee’s house enough to calm him down.

He was awakened not even thirty minutes later by a soaked Minho holding out a flashlight, his face scrunched up in serious concern and eyes a little red.

Jisung cried all the way back with unintelligible apologies in between sobs while Minho was holding his hand and leading the way.

“Stop apologizing already! You can hardly breathe- and what did I tell you about going to the forest? You don’t know your way around yet and look what happened, you got lost and now you’re soaked and _I_ should be the one who’s apologizing. I’m mad at you because you’re really gonna get yourself sick.”

(He got scolded by Minho more when they got back and even after he went to the shower.

It’s strange, he thinks. That Minho was scolding him too when they were walking back but still held his hand. Strange that Minho was scolding him while Jisung was sitting and Minho looked around for an extra blanket to keep Jisung from freezing.

Minho sighed and looked away.

“I _am_ proud of you, Sungie. More than you know. And you're the first person I look for in the crowd during competitions.” Minho glanced at Jisung's direction but still avoided his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Jisung’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe he caught a cold?)

**++**

Fast forward to a few more forest incidents and that one fateful day when Jisung and Hyunjin finally got a long (which leads to them AND Felix being inseparable, which also means chaos and which also means Chan almost balding at the age of 15 from pulling his hair out because of them), they were finally on their second year of middle school when Jisung finally acknowledged his feelings at the age of fourteen.

There’s no big realization. There’s no staying up late at night wondering why his skin burns whenever the older boy touches it. Jisung just _knows_ and he wasn’t that shocked either.

(There’s a lot of realization for fourteen years old Jisung. Middle school means rowdy boys; rowdy middle school boys mean hormones- which also means hushed whispers of kissing and _girls_ on every group of boys he inevitably works with. 

Jisung also thinks about kissing when he was fourteen. The difference is that he thinks about kissing and **_boys_**.

Jisung was fourteen when he first wondered what it’s like to kiss another boy.

_What’s it like to kiss your best friend?_ )

There’s no realization. It’s a common knowledge he knows while growing up.

How the sun sets on the west, how we need oxygen to survive. That the apple will fall back down if you throw it up.

That Han Jisung is in love with Lee Minho.

It was only the second week of June and it was already rainy. It was a rainy afternoon and he along with the other '00 liners (and Jeongin) were staying in a vacant room waiting for Chan, Minho, and Changbin to finish revising for their exams. Hyunjin and Felix were messing with Jeongin at the back while Jisung was leaning back on a chair with Seungmin sitting on the desk Jisung’s feet were resting on. Soft music was playing from Hyunjin’s phone as he and Felix continued to tickle Jeongin, Jisung watching them fondly and Seungmin laughing when Jeongin let out a shriek.

Somehow though, as they were watching the trio, their conversation started from their shared class and rants about it to _romance_. Seungmin was the least out of their friend group that Jisung would’ve guessed that was into gossip.

“Hey,” Seungmin suddenly gasped, slapping Jisung’s shoulder repeatedly. “I heard a girl from class three likes you.”

Jisung groaned and pushed Seungmin lightheartedly, whispering. “What was that for?”

“Why are we whispering?” Felix asked and Jisung nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Give a guy a warning, Lixie.” Jisung put his hands on his chest, sighing. Felix laughed and pulled a nearby chair and spun it around, sitting with his front pressed to the back of the chair. “So what are we whispering about?”

“I heard that a girl from class three likes Sungie.”

“Where did you even hear that?” Jisung asked.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “I have friends from there.”

“You have other friends? Impossible.” Jeongin chimed and Hyunjin laughed from his place on the floor.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” Jeongin raised his hands in defense from Seungmin’s pointed look. “A girl likes you.”

“Of course she does,” Jisung grinned. “I’m irresistible.”

Seungmin kicked him. “So, are you gonna do anything about it?”

“Do what exactly?”

“Ask her out?” Jeongin asked.

“Yeah, but,” Jisung frowned. But _what?_ “But there’s Minho hyung?”

“...Minho hyung?” Jeongin tilted his head. His face is contorted into a frown and the question didn’t sound accusatory, more on curiosity on why he didn't know about this and why he's just hearing this now.

“Yeah. Minho hyung. I know I’m _desirable_ ,” Jisung said in English followed by Felix’s loud laugh. “But keep up!”

“You and Minho hyung are dating?” Hyunjin asked from the floor, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he put a Cinnamoroll keychain on his bag. 

Jisung locked his eyes in his own Little Twin Stars keychain, because this question deserves to put everything on hold. He never thought about dating. They both think nothing of it. Chan has a bunk bed so Jisung always sleeps on top of it during sleepovers or on Changbin’s pull out mattress under his bed. Jisung would take the couch at the Hwang’s household or the floor at Seungmin's. Him and Felix would always make a fort and pass out on it at Felix's house. Minho and Jisung shares the bed together.

There's just some things that Jisung naturally knows while growing up: Sun rises, the Earth rotates, and Minho’s smile makes his heart go one hundred miles per minute.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Jisung brushed out his bangs and felt how warm his face was, suddenly embarrassed by how flushed he was. “I just figured out that once I’m a successful psychologist and Minho hyung is making another judge cry on the court, I’d be able to buy him a ring. Or he would. I don’t know.”

“I don’t think it works like that.” Jeongin wondered.

"What do you mean? That marriage doesn't work like that or the other bit that that's not how the courtroom works?" Hyunjin hummed. “To be fair Disney movies start with strangers to marriage. At least these two are best friends first.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Felix whispered harshly in English, trying to contain his laughter as he looked outside the room. “ _There’s a huge rat on the loose_.”

And that’s a code for a certain _sunbae_. They all followed their gaze outside and surely, Chan and _the_ sunbae was talking, the sunbae was glancing and glaring at them while Chan continued looking at him with a stoic face. Changbin looked like he’s ready to pass out any minute and Minho saw Jisung and the others and smirked, making the group burst out into giggles.

“Did you think they heard us?” Hyunjin asked.

They all quickly (also see: suspiciously) looked away when Chan entered the room giving them a questioning look. Changbin plopped down on a chair and sighed while Minho quickly went to pick up his and Jisung’s bag from the floor before making his way next to Jisung.

“ _What a pain in the neck,_ ” Jisung heard Chan mutter in English but he doesn’t know what that means and Felix’s giggles doesn’t really indicate whether it was a good thing or not. “Do you guys wanna stop by at the convenience store?”

A chorus of _'Yes'_ was heard and everyone started packing up.

And it’s just like that. They all do share the same mindset. Sometimes it’s really unhelpful, because Jisung just knows being and thinking alike would have them visit ERs in the future, but most often than not, he’s grateful.

His friends are undeniably book smarts too. It was like the law of the universe; once they realized it existed, it made perfect sense to them. And then it’s now also a common knowledge.

**++**

Unexpectedly, the next day (Weeks. The rest of the school year, honestly) was like relieving elementary school for Jisung, because apparently, rumors grow fast especially in middle school.

He didn’t know why he was getting bullied at first. He thought it was the same old cheek issue and he doesn’t even think much of it. It was a middle school level of bully but it was still bullying nonetheless. It started with stares.

Jisung hates attention especially if he doesn’t know where he stands on it. Is it positive? Negative? And so far there’s only been whispers. But then it escalated to name calling that quickly leads to physical bullying. 

He was walking from their cafeteria with Felix. They were talking about their plans for after school and the next thing Jisung knew, he was on the floor.

He glanced up to see an extended leg from a boy he didn’t know and was about to retort something until the boy spoke, “Quit roaming around the halls. You’re gonna spread your gay disease.”

So that’s what it was about. 

Jisung hadn't picked himself up from the floor yet, glaring daggers up at the boy as Jisung sat on his ass with his hands supporting his body. There was a small circle forming and he could see Chan and Changbin quickly making their way towards the front.

Felix helped him up and turned towards the boy. “Surely, they must be paying you for this? There’s just _no way_ you’re so dumb for free.”

This brought laughter among the students and even Changbin stopped pushing the students out of the way to laugh. And Jisung laughed too because Felix is really.. well, tiny. He was small in height and in frame but Jisung adores and looks up to how he just always holds his head up proudly. 

The boy started inching towards Felix while looking him up and down with a glare and Felix was just standing with an eyebrow raised and a smirk and Jisung pulled on his arm. And God, Jisung knows how annoyed the other boy must be because Felix would always pull that face at them whenever he knows he’s getting the reaction he wanted and he’s getting the upper hand.

The boy was inches away from Felix when he was shoved roughly by his shoulders and suddenly Chan was in front of them. 

Chan shoved the boy’s shoulder with his hands and taunted him and Felix was back to his lovely sassy self as he giggled at the scene. Jisung worried that literally any second now either of the two would start swinging.

Thankfully, it was quickly broken up by a teacher.

(The four of them, the unknown boy included, received an earful from the principal. And the two Aussies received another by Seungmin. Jisung felt guilty and he figured it must be obvious from his face because Felix looked at him while Seungmin was going on about how Chan could’ve put his graduation at risk and winked, before pouting more. And Jisung felt slightly at ease.)

**++**

Jisung didn’t think it would get worse, but it did. It was so bad to the point that he had to lie and make excuses to Minho and to the others about how the teachers asked for help or another student needed tutoring whenever he arrived late at their usual hang out spot.

The taunts never stopped and Jisung was fourteen when he got his first punched. 

He played it off to the others as an accident when they asked about it and put a bandage over it with an excuse of “I fell down the stairs!”

(He’s not lying. He did fall down _after_ he was pushed down the stairs. Minho found out about it and they got into another argument.) (“It was only four flights of stairs!” “They still pushed you!")

He was fourteen years old when he was called to the principal’s office only to find a frowning Minho with a busted lip and multiple colorful bruises on his cheeks. The sunbae they were talking about weeks earlier sitting across from Minho who looks just as bad- maybe even worse than Minho.

(Minho’s father picked the both of them up from school and they were suspended from school until the next semester. Minho grumbled about how unfair that Jisung also got in trouble. 

A few days later, the others visited Minho and Jisung on Jisung’s empty house and it was a mess. 

**A list of what happened that afternoon on Jisung’s house:**

1.) Felix came in looking like Minho.

2.) Chan looked alarmingly proud when he announced Felix got in a fight and also got suspended.

3.) Minho and Felix got another earful from Seungmin all the while Changbin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin snickered quietly.

Later that night, with Minho laying on his arms behind his head, the two bandaged boys lay side by side with their light source coming from the moon peeking out from Jisung’s drawn curtains and from the glow-in-the-dark stars they all put together. There was a light snore coming from the different boys sprawled on Jisung’s large bedroom and this is the first time Jisung felt he’s really at home.

Jisung lay on his side and faced Minho, staring at the Hello Kitty bandage Felix put at the top of his left eyebrow. “Hyungie, what happened?”

“I know what he did and has been saying about you. I can’t just let that slide.”

Minho went back to school the next semester because he’s a graduating student while Felix and Jisung was homeschooled -sponsored by Jisung’s parents- until the next school year starts.)

He was fourteen years old when his two best friends got into a fist fight because of him.

(T **he Top Three Coolest Things Jisung Experienced On His Life:**

1.) Minho getting suspended for fist fighting.

2.) Felix following soon after two days for the same reason.

3.) Seungmin punching their sunbae right after the senior’s graduation.)

**++**

Even if you started dating the other person, Jisung thought that you’d love them as you already are doing. He didn’t expect that falling was an ongoing process. But it exists. And so it makes sense.

Now the third time Jisung fell deeper in love wasn’t necessarily because Minho saved him from yet another trouble he brought to himself like what the past two events had been. (The last event was debatable, they think it’s not Jisung’s fault the kids are dumb. Jisung thinks he should just stop speaking.)

The '00 liners are now seventeen and it was a chilly December evening on a Saturday. Jisung cursed the placement of the air conditioner in Jeongin’s room as it was placed right above their head. He snuggled closer to Minho.

Jisung along with the others agreed to meet up at the Hwang’s household for a much needed study group (mainly for the three graduating seniors, the '00 liners are doing academically fine, thanks). The first few hours are fine, but now Jisung can see Hyunjin is so close to flipping the whole floor table. 

Changbin grunted. “I swear to God, Maths won’t do me shit in Culinary.”

“Won’t you need it for..measuring and stuff?” Minho asked, not bothering to look up from his textbook as he highlighted.

“We don’t need to find the ‘variable’ for mixing paprika and sriracha.” Changbin answered.

Jeongin stared at him. “Are you sure you’re gonna take Culinary because you might accidentally poison your customers.” 

Hyunjin was at his wits end. He was the hidden treasure of the group. The only one who can save them all and has been saving them from Maths, but even he felt sorry for himself for having to look at the hyung line’s Maths’ revision notes.

“Oh, my God,” Hyunjin threw his pencil across the table. “I’m sorry, hyung, I can’t do this anymore. My head’s on the verge of exploding.”

“Give Jinnie a break. Felix, go help your boyfriend instead.” Jisung chimed in.

Chan cleared his throat. “ _Lixie, please._ Help me out."

Felix looked at them from Jeongin’s bed, red pen in hand as he momentarily stopped grading Minho’s practice test. He got up and peeked at the booklet on the table and grimaced. “Yeah, no. Sorry, babe, but you’re a lost soul. All I can advice is to change majors.”

“I’m a major in music. I won’t even need this. I just need to pass the test.” Chan grumbled. Felix shrugged and kissed the top of his head before laying back down on the bed.

“ _Han Peter Jisung_ ,” Jeongin called in a badly imitated American accent. “Come help me with English.”

“That’s not me. I’m just Han Jisung.”

“You insisted we call you Peter.”

“No, I didn’t. Peter’s dead.” 

Jeongin looked at Han. “He will be when I throw his ass out of my house in the middle of winter for convincing me your middle name is Peter.”

“That sounds so full of shit. Why did you even believe that?” Hyunjin asked.

“Because he’s gullible.” Jisung pulled out a notebook from his tote bag and slid it across the floor to Jeongin. “That’s my English notes last year.”

Jeongin beamed at him and fetched to open it. His smile quickly turned into a frown. “Hyung, this is..”

“Unintelligible, yep.” Seungmin finished, squinting his eyes to try to read what’s written.

“Now, now, Minnie." Jisung held up his pointer finger as if he's giving a lecture. "You know what they say, 'A genius has unreadable penmanship because their hands can’t keep up with their brains.'”

“Who’s ‘they’?” Jeongin asked.

Jisung shrugged his shoulders. “Psychologists.”

“Well, the Psychologists are wrong.”

Jeongin gasped and showed them a page. “Does this say ‘Lee Jisung’?”

Minho smirked beside Jisung and Jisung flushed, standing up to snatch the notebook away from Jeongin’s outstretched hand who threw the notebook to Felix. “No, you’re right. I have a messy handwriting. Now, give it back!”

**++**

The banter soon ended and it’s now fifteen minutes away from midnight. They’ve been studying for the past twelve hours and Jisung’s brain is fried, and he physically can’t hold a pencil anymore. Almost every one is done except for the hyung line who Felix had to drag out of the house.

They were all walking back to their respective houses, Hyunjin and Jeongin included because they claim “I’m not spending another minute in that house,” but Jisung knew they just don’t wanna separate with the group just yet.

The group was walking in front of them, Chan doubled over in laughter as Felix and Hyunjin did some dance while walking who was soon copied by Seungmin. Jisung let out a snort which sent the group into a frenzy. Chan was laughing so hard, face flushed red and vein sticking out on his neck that Minho had to ask him if he's properly breathing. 

“What’s the agenda for tomorrow?” Changbin asked, minutes after everyone finally calmed down.

Chan answered, still snickering. “Well, spend the day with our families and the night at Jisung’s.”

Changbin smiled at them fondly, fetching his phone in his pocket. He grinned and put it back. “Merry Christmas.”

“Already?” Felix asked, face beaming and freckles on display before slamming his body to Chan’s in a hug. “Merry Christmas, hyung.”

Everyone hugged and greeted each other as they always do every Christmas. He doesn’t know what it’s like to other people, but Jisung and his friends are always excited for Christmas and they always somehow manage to be together the minute it arrives. Jisung can’t think of more of a perfect Christmas other than spending it with them.

“We’ve always managed to be together whenever Christmas came,” Seungmin smiled. “This is my street now. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Merry Christmas.”

They all separated at the intersection. Seungmin’s street is on the right while Changbin, Chan, Felix’s is on the left. Hyunjin and Jeongin offered to walk Seungmin home and now Minho and Jisung are left to their devices, their houses just straight ahead.

Minho slid his hand to Jisung and Jisung felt warm. “Your hands are cold.”

“Ah. I forgot to grab my gloves back in Jinnie’s place before we head out.” Jisung smiled sheepishly, racking his brain on where he last left it.

“You’re so stupid sometimes,” Minho put their hands in the pocket of his coat and Jisung felt his heart warming along with his hands. 

Falling in love with Lee Minho is really the easiest thing he does and the most natural thing he knows. Minho would groan and complain whenever Jisung asked him to do something, but would still do it. Everyone knows Jisung is his most favorable even when they were still kids. Him and Minho like skinship, of course, but they still banter most of the time and Jisung loves annoying him as much as he loves when they’re cuddling, because it serves as a reminder that nothing changed. They’ve acknowledged their feelings, but everything stays the same and it’s just a proof of how natural it is.

They stopped just in front of Jisung’s gate and Minho dropped his hand. “I’ll be here early tomorrow. And also-“ Minho patted his pant’s pocket before pulling out a little satin drawstring bag. “I..I know I didn’t get you anything for your birthday- I mean I did. But that Little Twin Star pencil case was kinda just a cover up because apparently, these damn things are expensive especially when you get them in pairs and I had to save up more money and- whatever. Just open it when you’re inside. I’ll text you when I get home. Bye.”

Minho grabbed his waist and pecked him lightly before turning around, heading towards the direction of his house, his face as red as the small bag sitting on Jisung’s palm.

_‘In pairs..?’_

He quickly went inside and toed off his shoes and patted the snow out of his coat, greeting his parents as he did so. His parents had been more present after the incident when he was fourteen. They cried, tried to sue the sunbae’s parents, and apologized too Jisung for being so absent in his life. His parents had been alternating on staying and if they can’t, they made sure to check up on him whenever they’re away. It was all weird for Jisung, to be honest, but he have always love them. They’ve been absent but he knows they mean well and they love him just as much. 

Jisung also shockingly found out more about their personalities. Jisung’s dad found out about Chan, Changbin, and his plan about starting out a rapline trio and gifted them the things they would need. 

(The memory is still fresh on his brain, Chan was on the verge of tears when he was handed his first MIDI Keyboard. He experimented on it, the three of them made tracks, they made Jisung’s dad listen to their first song and Jisung laughs whenever he remembers the forced smile of his dad. They all made it intentionally shitty and the focus is to show his dad how well Chan's beat is which he did complimented, but the lie when he said the lyrics are good makes Changbin double over wherever they are whenever Jisung reminds them of the memory.)

Another thing, Jisung’s mom is a _goddess_ at baking, apparently, which causes Felix to start hanging out at his house more than he did (if it was even possible) than before just to have a one-on-one lesson with his mom. Felix hanging out means Chan is there too, which causes chain reaction to the whole group and Jisung’s mom doesn’t mind. She loves it and treats them as her own. But the most frequented visitor other than Minho is Felix and Hyunjin. Hyunjin only helps at baking sometimes, but he’s mostly in charge of tasting what Felix and Jisung’s mom made. And Jisung was forced to give out every baked goods they made to his friends the next day at school.

“Welcome home, honey- Oh. Minho isn’t with you?” His mother asked, her apron smudged with flour as she kissed his cheeks greetings.

“Yeah, but he’d be here tomorrow. Everyone would be here too. That okay?”

She nodded before going back at the counter, mixing what seems like cupcake batter. “Oh, that’s good then. Your father and I have to attend some mixer tomorrow night. Is that alright or do you guys want us to stay tomorrow?”

“No, that’s alright. You guys go and enjoy yourselves. Where’s dad?” Jisung leaned his elbow on the countertop.

As if on cue, his dad entered the kitchen, already dressed on his pajamas. He frowned and looked around. “Where’s Minho?”

“He won’t be here ‘til tomorrow.” Jisung answered.

“Oh.” Is all his dad said. “Wait, tomorrow? Is he staying the night?”

Jisung sneakily grabbed the spatula of the batter after his mom finally turned around to put the cupcakes in the oven. “Yeah, he is. You want some?” Jisung offered the spatula to his dad who shook his head.

“Oh, that’s fine.” He squinted at Jisung. “We won’t be here, but the rule is still the same; your room door should be open, Sungie. Got it?”

Jisung sputtered and he felt blood rushing to his neck and cheeks. "Oh my God, _**Dad** _.”

“Oh, hush, dear. The other kids will be here." His mom laughed. "Sungie, sweetie, the cupcakes are for all of you okay? Please, make sure Jeongin doesn’t inhale them in a matter of seconds. We can’t have another trip to the hospital.”

Jisung nodded before putting the spatula in the sink, quickly kissing both his parents’ cheeks and wishing them Merry Christmas. He headed towards the stairs and called out a good night to them, hurriedly opening his door and went straight to sit on his bed. 

He carefully pulled out the small drawstring bag from his pocket and gently untied the strings of the bag, heart hammering as he reached in to fish out the small package.

He took it out and stared at it wide-eyed. It’s a box.

A small velvety box.

He opened it and his breath hitched when he saw the small ring perched inside. He picked it up and spun it around. The design was simple, it’s a silver ring with half a heart engraved on the side of the ring. The heart has little diamond lining the inside of it. He took a closer look and saw the inside of the ring was gold and it was engraved with a name.

**Lee Minho**

There was a small piece of paper that fell from the bag when he took out the box and he bent down to pick it up. Jisung, always the crybaby, felt his tears threatening to fall along with the snow outside his window, coating the world outside with white.

_“It’s a promise ring. So you’ll know that I always have and always will love you. That’s sappy as fuck, but I mean it._

_Hopefully, I’d get to buy you another ring in the future that is prettier and more valuable that you deserve once I’m successfully making millions by making other lawyers cry._

_\- Minho"_

His phone vibrated minutes ago so he took it out of his pocket.

******

**hyungie❤️** : 

fuck

**hyungie❤️** : 

i told you id text you when i get home

**hyungie❤️** : 

i rmmbr i live next door

**hyungie❤️** : 

but anyways

**hyungie❤️** : 

i got back

**hyungie❤️** : 

love you

**sungie:**

haha

**sungie:**

You’re so dumn

**sungie** :

**dumb >:T

**hyungie❤️:**

dumn

**hyungie❤️** :

dork

**sungie:**

fuck u dude

**sungie:**

…

**sungie:**

love you too

******

(The following night, the Han household was filled with laughters while Seungmin screamed bloody murder at Felix who only giggled when his red shell hit Seungmin’s Princess Peach. 

“You suck at this,” Changbin laughed.

“And you suck at cuddling, but I don’t call you out.” Seungmin quickly retorted leaving Changbin gaping at him. Chan choked on the cupcake he was eating as Hyunjin laughed loudly while simultaneously patting his back.

It was still snowing and they’ve been in their pajamas ever since three in the afternoon- a request of their youngest. Jisung felt a shiver run down his arms so he scooted closer to his boyfriend. He took Minho’s hand that was placed on his knees and played with his fingers before noticing that he was wearing a similar ring. He quickly took it off of Minho’s fingers who whined and protested and Jisung grinned. The ring has a similar design except the inside was black and the engraved heart finished his own. He took a peek inside to see an engraving and smiled before Minho snatched it away.

**Han Jisung** )

Jisung just turned seventeen when Minho promised him the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> yall one day soty and i love minlix so much okay that is all


End file.
